Arthur and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
by CourtneyEllen
Summary: Requested Story. "When a wizard is extremely powerful, like yourself, they need someone to help balance them. A soulmate if you will. Originally you should have met them when you were seventeen or at least felt their existence, but the blocks have prevented this." Weasley Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

This story was requested by someone on ff and I initially was not sure about it since it is Arthur and Harry, but I actually had a lot of fun writing this! This will be four parts ( the first two already written and will be posted separately ), I just could not wait to share this with you guys! I hope you guys like this!

 **Side note:** I have been getting threats on my story and really mean comments and I know it is part of being a writer on here, but it is really discouraging to me. Especially since I have been on this site for more than seven years and I have never gotten threats that people are going to get others to report my work and get it deleted. This is just a heads up that if I continue to get these kind of threats, I am not going to post here but on Archive of Our Own and you can find me there under CourtneyEllen ! But this has not happened yet and I will let you guys know if it does come to be! Thank you to all the readers who genuinely like what I write and thank you to the people who do not, but do not waste both of our times writing hate comments on my work.

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

 **AWHPAWHP**

"You cannot be serious. _You_ do not want Harry to get a medical exam because _you_ think it is not necessary? Since when has the well-being of our family been anything other than necessary?" Arthur Weasley was not a man to mess with. Sure he was no Auror, but his temper could rival the unforgiveable curses. Specifically, when it came to someone harming his family. Hearing something had happened to Harry, his surrogate son, Arthur had been livid and even more so when his wife refused to have Harry checked over.

This all started when Arthur's third eldest son floo'd into his office panicking, the behavior putting the Weasley patriarch on edge. When Percy finally got out that Harry had fainted in the middle of the Auror office, Arthur was out of his seat and demanding where he was. With Percy's answer of St. Mungo's, the older of the two was already half way through the floo. He was met on the other side by his wife and his two youngest children. He found it curious that it had been Percy to come and get him, especially since Ron worked in the same office as Harry.

"What has the doctor said?" Arthur asked his wife, a little out of breath from rushing out of the Ministry. He heard the floo go off in the background, catching sight of Hermione Granger in the same state as distress as him and Percy. She had just been told as well it seems. What was going on?

"Nothing, I told them that Harry has just been overworking himself and needs time to wake up," Molly replied as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Ginny and Ron nodded with their mother while the other three stood dumbfounded.

"What do you mean 'overworked'?" Hermione questioned coming to stand at Arthur's side, her arms folding over her chest as she glared at Ron. Arthur was aware of their break-up that occurred shortly after the battle actually. Hermione had wanted to focus on her career and Ron had wanted to start a family. Despite not dating his son, Arthur still remained friendly with her since she was still friends with his older children and Harry. In fact, she was rather close to George, but Arthur was not going to tell his youngest son that.

"He has been working non-stop at the Ministry for the last two weeks! Of course, he would have to break at some point!" Ginny chimed in, Arthur noticing her defensiveness as plain as day. Something was going on here. "But you wouldn't know that so far up Kingsley's ass for the last three years in the Ministry. You are worse than _'Perfect prefect Percy'_ ," Arthur did not have to look at Percy to know the comment had hurt. He had come back to the family officially just before Fred's funeral, but Ginny and Ron still did not accept him like the other Weasley children have.

"Enough Ginevra." Arthur said sternly, ignoring her red face in favor of staring down his wife. "Well, I still want Harry to be looked over. We do not know if that scar has been hurting him or not," he said, a sense of finality to his words as he went to go fetch a doctor. He missed the worried looks that Molly and Ginny shared, but Percy did not.

"Who told you?" Percy asked Hermione, tapping her elbow to get her attention. They worked rather close with each other under Kingsley and he did not think he told her as he was leaving.

"Draco actually. He said and I quote 'one of your weasels just took off running' and when I asked him why you would do something like that he said it probably had something to do with Potter and I was already running to the nearest fireplace," despite the situation, Hermione managed a soft smile at the thought of something always happening to Harry that they all raced here. Percy chuckled at Malfoy's comment, reminding himself that he would have to give the little punk some more paperwork.

"So you are conversing with snakes now, Granger? Knew you were always barmy," as always Ron stuck his big nose into places it is not needed or wanted, interrupting their easy conversation.

" _Honestly_ Ronald. Grow up, we are not at Hogwarts anymore. You would know that had you actually gone back and finished your seventh year like Harry and I. Instead of free-loading in your mother's home," Hermione had broken up with Ron because he had insisted that with Voldemort gone, she could go to her _rightful place_ as a house wife and leave the books alone. _After all, Harry Potter did not need someone to protect him anymore._ At least those were Ron's words and Hermione had almost hexed him right there at the memory. She was not Harry Potter's walking library. She was one of his best friends. Though in the last couple months, she appeared to be his only one.

"How dare you speak to me like that, **you filthy little mudblood** ," two wands were pointed at Ron instantly, though it was another who actually hit him with a hex. Hermione and Percy turned to the right to see Bill Weasley, the eldest of all the Weasley children, wand in his right hand and toddler in his left. Percy, seeing the dangerous look on Bill's face, was quick to take Victoire from his brother and stepped out of his way. It was not a huge height difference between the eldest and youngest Weasley son, but with Bill's long hair and age, he seemed to tower over Ron.

"Speak that word again, to anyone, and I will be kissing my daughter and wife goodbye before they take me to Azkaban," Bill's voice was low and held threat that they all knew was true. After the encounter with Greyback all those years ago, Bill's personality was almost wolf-like, feelings like protectiveness and anger heightened.

"William Weasley! You will apologize to your brother right this instance!" Molly Weasley stepped forward, stepping between her two sons. Bill scoffed stepping back from her and looking over to make sure his daughter was okay. Victoire waved when she had her daddy's attention, the redhead blowing her a kiss in return.

"I will as soon as he apologizes to Hermione," he shrugged, knowing damn well that she would not get an apology. His mother coddled his youngest siblings way too much. To the point where they thought they could get away with anything they wanted.

"Come on Bill!" Ginny laughed, knocking her shoulders with her eldest brother though Bill stood rooted to the spot. "You honestly cannot say that she did not have it coming! I mean she is a stupid little know-it-all and she broke up with your brother! You have to take Ron's side. He is family and she is just a mu," Ginny was leveled with three wands this time, Bill glaring down at her.

"Finish your sentence little sister," he growled, his shoulders trembling slightly although his wand hand was perfectly still. Ginny looked around the room before shaking her head. "Smart choice," he nodded, moving back to take Victoire from Percy and settling her on his hip. It was easier to keep calm with her in his arms. Victoire cuddled into her father's chest, oblivious to the happenings around her. Hermione and Percy smiled at their elder with his child, both knowing that he would take to parenthood easily and even had another daughter on the way.

"Now tell me what happened with Harry," Bill said, once he had his temper in check. Victoire perked up a bit at the mention of her favorite uncle, but deflated when she did not see him around. Hermione giggled at that before straightening up.

"Harry is fine. Just a little overworked," Molly said since Ginny and Ron were busy glaring at Bill.

"Bullshit. Vic don't repeat that in front of mummy," getting a nod from the toddler, Bill continued. "From the distressed patronus from Hermione, I know that Harry is in fact not okay. In fact, you might want to start talking now because I am sure George and some others will be here soon and want to hear it as well," Hermione blushed slightly at that. She only sent the patronus to people who were close to Harry, fearing the worst. Could you blame her? It was bad enough for Percy to abandon his post and race through the Ministry as if Yaxley had been chasing him down.

"Ms. Granger?" A nurse's voice broke through the silence, getting the attention of all of the occupants of the room. Hermione stepped forward since it was her name that was called. "Mr. Potter wants to see you and Mr. Weasleys," the nurse gestured towards Bill and Percy, the trio automatically following after the nurse.

"Wait! What about us? I am his best mate!" Ron shouted, his face almost a replica of his hair.

"I am his girlfriend!" Ginny shouted as well, already trying to walk past the nurse, but she was held back by magic. No one could go past those wards unless invited or injured. Not even Voldemort.

"This must be some mistake. My husband is back there; he must have forgotten in his rush. It is fine to let us back," Molly tried to get past the nurse but just like Ginny, met the wards. She huffed in anger, glaring at the nurse as if it was her fault.

"I am sorry Miss. Mr. Potter was strict with who he wanted to see," the nurse stressed, a bite to her tone that told the other three that there was something deeper than just wanting to see them. The nurse led them past the doors, leaving behind three rather livid Weasleys. Hermione walked in pace with the nurse, the boys walking just behind them.

"Is Harry okay?" Hermione asked, wanting to know how her friend was and why he did not want to see Ron. Sure, Harry knew their break up was bad, but he was still friends with Ron. And dating Ginny! Why did he not want to see them?

"Truthfully Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter has not woken up yet. It was Mr. Weasley who asked for you, and any other of Harry's friends to be brought up to the private waiting room," the nurse said, pausing for a moment outside of a door. She grabbed Hermione's hand and looked at the Weasley boys. "I do hope, for Mr. Potter's sake, that he wakes up soon," with that the nurse walked off, leaving them at Harry's room apparently. Hermione looked at the two Weasleys, her gaze drifting down to Victoire. She was only three, almost four, years old, but her face said that she understood the gravity of the situation and where they were. Merlin, she was going to be a smart kid. Maybe there would be a Weasley in Ravenclaw yet.

Hermione tentatively pushed the door open, taking in the sight before her. Mr. Weasley was sat on Harry's left side, holding his hand tightly as if Harry would disappear at any moment. Which was a reasonable fear with how pale Harry looked. "Oh Harry," she whispered, feeling the tears rise as she hurried to his free side and latched onto his hand. Arthur looked up at her and then his sons. Bill and Percy were struck when they noticed the tears in their father's eyes. Rarely, in all their life, had they seen their father cry. He did not even cry when he was attacked by Nagini. No, the only time they remembered seeing their father cry was Fred's funeral. No parent should have to bury their child.

"Grandpa!" Victoire wiggled out of Bill's arms, running to her grandpa when she was placed down. Arthur laughed at Bill's worried look, waving him off as he picked up his first grandchild.

"Oh! You are getting so big darling! Where is your mummy?" He asked, settling her in his lap before grabbing Harry's hand once more. Percy chose to stand next to Hermione while Bill went to stand by their father.

"At home! Daddy said Domi is coming soon and mummy no travel," the little blonde girl beamed, exicited to be a big sister. Bill grinned at his daughter and father before turning to look Harry over. He pulled his own wand out, casting a small diagnosis charm on him. It was usually used in curse-breaking, but it should work moderately on a wizard without harm. The charm came back a dull grey, Bill's eyebrows furrowing. There were splashes of color in the grey, but not much.

"What does that mean?" Percy asked, having recognized the spell from when his brother first got his curse breaking job in Egypt. Bill scanned the ball of grey intensely, having almost missed his brother's question. He did not know why Harry's scan had come back grey, they only did when the person was lifeless and he could see Harry's chest rising and falling.

"Your spell is very good Mr. Weasley," Hermione and Percy jumped at the doctor's voice, having not seen him come in. "Sorry for the fright," he smiled, nodding to them as he came further into the room to stand at the end of the bed.

"Are you sure? Grey means…" Bill trailed off, his gaze falling to Hermione and his father. He did not want to tell them the wrong information.

"Lifeless, yes." Hermione let out a soft cry, clinging to Harry even more. Percy rested his hand on her shoulder, both brothers' eyes trained on their father. Arthur was staring at Harry, his back straight and an unreadable expression on his face. They all willing to bet that Fred was running through his mind right now. Pale and lifeless on the ground of The Great Hall, George sobbing into his unmoving chest. "But as you can see, he is breathing. We ran a diagnosis test on Mr. Potter and found that a lot of his magical core is blocked by some spell. We need to break the curse and perhaps he will wake up," the doctor explained, nodding his head slightly. Bill stepped forward, pushing his sleeves up.

"When do we start," he asked, he was a curse breaker and Harry was like a little brother to him. He would do anything to see him better again. The doctor smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder.

"We will need your help Mr. Weasley, but first we must have a test done on him to see what we are dealing with before breaking the curse. We would not want to accidentally crack his mind or magic," that brought out another cry, though not from Hermione but Arthur. Who had done this to this poor boy? Had he not suffered enough in his life?

"Tell them the other thing," Arthur insisted, smiling sadly at Victoire who was wiping away his tears. The little girl was confused why her grandpa was crying, but her mummy always wiped her tears when she was hurt so she would do that for her grandpa as well.

"Other thing?" Hermione questioned, turning to face the doctor. Her face was stormy, as was Bill and Percy's. Harry was her best friend and she had watched him struggle for the majority of his life and now he had a block on his magic?

"Ah yes." The doctor's face even morphed to one of anger as he remembered whatever the other thing was. "While we could not test all of Mr. Potter, due to the block, we could test his blood. We found that Mr. Potter has been doused with a series of potions, for quite some time as well, among them being loyalty, friendship, and the most illegal love," A vase across the room exploded as the doctor finished listing off the potions.

"How dare they!" Hermione shouted, making a break for the door, dodging Percy's arms that tried to hold her back. She was going to give Ginny, Molly, and Ron a piece of her mind. Hermione flung the door open, only to run into a sturdy chest.

"Where's the fire love?" George asked, just as Percy called for him to "Hold her!" George did not need to be told twice, lifting the witch off her feet and carrying her into the room. He sat down, pinning her in his lap, looking around the room. After George came, surprisingly Charlie, and Neville and Luna. Their significant others could be seen outside the door, but deciding to stay out of room. "Now are you going to tell me why you almost ran me over?" George questioned Hermione once she stopped struggling in his arms. The young witch relayed what the doctor had said, the man confirming everything when he was looked too. George's arms tightened around Hermione, looking at Harry. His gaze resembled Arthur's and all of the Weasleys could feel the sorrow in the air. Only three years had passed since they lost Fred and the loss was still fresh with his twin.

"I will leave you all to converse and will return with the goblin. My name is Dr. David Nolan, if you need anything just call for a nurse," Dr. Nolan nodded, walking out of the room to give the family space.

"Blimey, I did not think Ron could be so cruel," Neville said, taking a seat on the floor, near the door. He was not family like the Weasleys and Hermione and there were no more chairs.

"We do not know if he was involved yet," Charlie chimed in, not wanting to believe that his mother and youngest siblings could do this to Harry. He was not the closest to Harry, but he was still family and he had been harmed.

"We know Ginny is however, meaning your mother is involved as well. With how Ron acted with Hermione, it would not surprise me if he was in cahoots with them," Arthur said, standing up from his chair, passing the sleeping Victoire to Bill. The curse breaker simply laid her down next to Harry, knowing that even in his unconscious state his daughter was safe with him.

"Where are you going dad?" Bill asked, placing his hand on his father's shoulder. He did not want his father to go and argue with his mother over something like this. Arthur sighed, turning to face the room, all attention on him.

"Boys, you are all grown up now with your own lives," Arthur began, looking as if the weight of the world was weighing on his shoulders. He had been looking much like this for the last few years, having to still support his youngest children. Sure it was not all seven children, but it was still a toll when he thought he would only have needed to be grandpa Arthur now. "I know she is your mother and they are your siblings, but this is inexcusable. Dr. Nolan said the potions have been in Harry for a long while, probably even during Hogwarts, meaning Molly has been helping Ginny make these potions to poison Harry," all eyes turned to the pale boy on the bed, who looked way younger than his twenty years. Hermione would even add that he looked like that little boy who lived in the cupboard again. "Besides, with the use of Amortentia, Ginny will be taken to trial, and surely found guilty. I have to look after you boys," Arthur said, Bill squeezing his father's shoulder reassuringly. The brothers look around at each other, all coming to a census together. It was Charlie's nod that settled it.

"Dad," Bill said, getting his father to look at him. Sure that he had his attention, Bill continued. "They were not Weasleys the second they decided to harm Harry," Bill said, the other boys nodding in agreement. Arthur looked at his sons, his eyes sticking to Harry for a second when his gaze drifted over him. "We cannot have them ruin our name," Bill said, thinking about not only his job, but all of his brothers'. The second it came out that Ginevra Weasley used a love potion on Harry Potter, the Weasley name would never come back from that. "We stand with your decision," Bill concluded, Percy and Charlie moving closer as well to hold onto their father. George gently shifted Hermione off his lap and moved to his family. He hugged his father, whispering that Fred would have stood with him as well. Arthur cupped George's head, cradling him close to him. Three years ago he lost one son, now he was losing one and maybe another. He was not at all sad about losing Ron. These last few years, he had been a snotty boy, almost as if he had been raised by Lucius Malfoy and Arthur had no clue where it had come from. Hearing that he called Hermione a mudblood had been the final decision factor for him. George would be his youngest now, besides Harry. He really hoped Harry understood why this had to happen.

"Bill, Charlie, will you do this with me?" Arthur asked, carefully removing all of his sons from him and turning to face his two eldest. Bill nodded, stepping up to his father. They clasped left arms, both grips bruise worthy. Charlie casted the charm over their hands, a blue light wrapping around father and son arms.

"I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, of sound body and mind hereby remove Molly Prewett, Ronald Billius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley from the House of Weasley. Never shall they carry the Weasley surname or hold any Weasley money, property, or artifact. All belongings under the Weasley name are to be return to the vault and any titles held with the Weasley name stripped from them. I declare my marriage to Molly Prewett, null and void, so mote be it," the blue magic turned lighter as Arthur finished speaking, looking up at Bill.

"I, William Arthur Weasley, of sound body and mind witness and recognize the removal of Molly Prewett, Ronald No-Name and Ginevra No-Name from the House of Weasley." Charlie repeated his brother, the magic turning white with the final word.

"It is done," Charlie said, moving forward to hug his father close, noticing that he looked a bit pale. The sons crowded around their father once more. Hermione joined in this time, realizing that Mr. Weasley had just lost his wife and two of his children for her best friend. Arthur held all of his children, Hermione was good as one like Harry, close to him. His mother had once said that strength was found in family and he had never felt stronger surrounded by his family. Now they just needed Harry to wake up.

"I am sorry if I am interrupting, I just wanted to inform you the goblin is here now," the Weasleys broke apart, Arthur moving to listening to the doctor. Hermione and George took her previous seat next to Harry, leaving the other chair for Arthur. Neville and Luna stepped out of the room to let the significant others know what had happened. Bill nodded at the goblin that had walked in to meet with them. He knew him from work since he worked at the Diagon Alley Gringotts branch now to be closer to his family. "And that your wife and kids had to be removed from the building," Arthur nodded his head, knowing why they had to be excused.

"They are no longer Weasleys," he informed the doctor who nodded as well, a small smile on his face.

"As they rightly should not be. Now to more pressing matters, Rodnuk here says that all we need is a drop of Harry's blood and we can move on with the curse breaking," the goblin bowed slightly at his introduction, moving to Harry and pricking the young man's fingers. Arthur felt a strange protectiveness course through him when Harry, even unconscious, winced at the pricks to his finger. He just put it down as him not wanting Harry in pain.

"With these drops, we will see Harry's lineage, ailments, potions used on him, etcetera," Rodnuk talked as they waited, his voice rough, but he looked more approachable than Griphook had ever been. It took a minute for everything to appear on the parchment, Rodnuk handing it off to Dr. Nolan, who glanced over the information. His eyes widened at one point and further as he went on.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, taking the seat next to Harry once more. He had a feeling that he would need to sit down for this information.

"I'll just read it out for everyone, if that is alright Mr. Weasley?" Dr. Nolan asked, sounding a bit nervous, but quickly regaining his posture.

"That's fine," Arthur said, confused why he was asking him for permission, but then again he was the oldest in the room and probably looked at as Harry's guardian.

"Okay. Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. Half-blood. Godfather, Sirius Black. Heir to the Potter and Black line. Needs glasses, some damage from the horcrux left behind by Voldemort. 70% magical block placed on him by Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Friendship potions administered by Ronald and Ginevra We... No-Name. Loyalty to Molly Prewett, administered by her. Love Potion, Amortentia variation, administered to Ginevra No-Name for her." As Dr. Nolan read, the others in the room grew paler. So that confirms it then. Ginny would be taken to Azkaban when this got out. She would be lucky if she got a trial. Harry was, after all, beloved by the wizarding community.

"Is that all?" George asked, holding Hermione close as the younger girl cried silently in his arms. He could not understand why someone would do this to Harry.

The doctor shook his head, looking up directly at Arthur. "Soulmate bond, a hundred percent blocked by Molly Prewett and Albus Dumbledore, to Arthur Septimus Weasley,"

 **AWHPAWHP**

I hope you enjoyed and want to see more! I will probably have it all finished tomorrow, but feel free to leave suggestions of what you think is going to happen! I will be glad to respond to some of them! Also do not forgot that if you want to see a certain ship or idea, you can request below or over on my tumblr ( scarycis ) and i will most likely fill it! Once more, thank you sooo much for reading! - Courtney


	2. Chapter 2

here is the second part of arthur and his very bad day! i am overjoyed to see the comments and feedback from all of you guys! i hope you enjoy this chapter! it has also come to my attention that i almost never answer comments or respond to them, but i will do that at the end so make sure you read all the way through!

 **AWHPAWHP**

Harry felt like he was drifting through waves. Or maybe it was clouds? He felt weightless for the first time since he walked into the Wizarding World. Though for some odd reason it was hard to open his eyes.

"Sweetheart? Open your eyes," the voice was eerily familiar, but no matter how hard he tried he could not get his eyes to pop open. The only part of him that felt weight were his eyes.

"Just give him a minute Lils. He is stubborn like James," another voice, that sounded oddly like Sirius, said, leading the two voices to laugh with a couple others. How many people were standing over him? Harry grunted when a weight flopped down on his stomach, someone pinning him down to the ground. How could you feel weightless while lying on the ground?

"Come on you prat, you think after four years you'd be dying to see me at least," that voice belonged Fred, Harry knew, and his eyes finally popped open. Fred looked the exact same, identical to George in every way. Well besides from George's missing ear. "Though you are here so you must be on your way to dying," Fred continued, his face turning serious all the sudden. "Which I would like to know why that is, little brother," Fred emphasized, not looking at Harry now, but someone above his head.

"Even in death," Harry's voice was rough from no use and he briefly wondered how long he had been here. Fred's attention was back on Harry as he spoke, "you are still a right git." Fred grinned at Harry, the mischievous look in his eyes that never seemed to leave when he was alive. Harry grinned back, though his eyes were watering at the sight of him. It had been too long since he had seen Fred alive, but it still was not right with George at his side. Fred seemed to notice what had crossed Harry's mind as well and his grin dropped a bit.

"How is Georgie?" Fred asked, scanning Harry's face to make sure he was telling the truth. That was one thing no one ever gave the twins credit for; they were extremely perceptive and could practically read anyone's emotions. The only one they couldn't read was Snape, but that was understandable. Have you seen that foul dungeon bat?

"Living. Misses you like hell, but living. Even linked up with Hermione," Harry told him, smirking a bit as the wicked grin returned to Fred's face.

"Always knew that sod had a soft spot for our bookworm," Fred grinned, pushing off of Harry and helping the other to his feet. Fred had not aged a bit after his death, making them the same age – physically at least. The thought disheartened Harry, that Fred will never grow old with his twin and family. Hell in July, Harry would be older than him. Though it just occurred to Harry that if he was… well wherever he was right now, he would not reach twenty-one either.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around the almost blindly white area. It reminded him of his visit to King's Cross after Voldemort destroyed the horcrux within him. Only now he appeared to be in the Forbidden Forest with Fred Weasley and, "Mom?" Harry's voice cracked, looking over his mother. He had not seen her since that fateful night. "Sirius?" It seemed like they were all here once more, only this time Fred and Tonks were with them. "Am I dead?" His words trembled as he spoke. Despite believing knowing the danger of his life and work, he did not know how he actually felt about dying. Sure he had been ready once upon a time, grieving for the Weasley family who lost a son and brother and for his godson who would never know his parents. However, that had been four years ago and he actually wanted to live his life, despite his life being a bit pitiful at the moment.

"Not yet," his mother answered, moving forward and brushing his hair from his face. He had grown it out a bit, although Ginny had pitch a fit over it. He found that in that moment, he could care less about what Ginny thought about anything, let alone his hair. Harry leaned into his mother's touch, eyes focused over her shoulder where his father stood.

"Yet? How did this happen?" Harry was confused. He had thought that all attempts on his life had ceased. Plus, he remembers being at the Ministry before being here. Who could have attacked him at the Ministry?

"Potions, specifically a love potion," Tonks said. She had been an Auror herself before her death and her demeanor screamed it currently. Love potions were illegal and whoever used it on an Auror - Harry Potter nonetheless - deserved what was coming to them. She had not been around Harry much, but being with Remus and seeing how much care he had for his friend's son heightened the care she felt for Harry. She had already wanted to protect the Gryffindor boy when she found him in his locked room at the mere age of fifteen. He was a grown man now, facial hair and all.

"Love potion? But who would slip me a love potion," Harry's sentence trailed off when realization hit him. The feeling that washed over him almost felt like the killing curse. He would rather the curse right now. Ginny. Ginny could have been the only one slipping him love potions. But for how long and why? Did she think that he could not love her without the potions? Though in the short time he had been here, he had not thought of her once while in the real world every one of his thoughts revolved around her. But surely he would be gaunt and pale, obvious signs of being under a love potion. He had seen Ron after that run in with Romilda Vane. He voiced his concerns out, not exactly trying to defend his 'girlfriend', but rather getting all the information he could about what happened to him.

"A variation of Amortentia," his mother answered, her displeasure on her face. How dare someone poison her baby to love them. Harry deserved the best and to have every one of his fantasies come true. Not someone who wanted to use his name to better themselves. "They, her and her mother,"

"Wait. Mrs. Weasley is in on this?" Harry interrupted, his heart clenching. She had been like a mother to him and her betrayal hurt a lot. He looked at Fred, but the twin just shook his head. He had come to terms with the information and did not consider Molly as his mother anymore. Lily nodded her head to her son's question before continuing on.

"Messed with the ingredients and amounts to make a love potion with little outwardly effects, but they have done severe danger to you and your magical core. Though that within itself is a problem that needs to be rectified," Lily trailed off, seeing the questions as they ran through her son's head. Damn Dumbledore and his meddling with her son. James took over the questions now, better equipped to answer the ones about his core.

"Dumbledore thought it would be best to block some of your core, to make you seem less appealing to Voldemort. Obviously that did not work and he promised us that he would remove it when you turned eleven and that promise had not been kept. It was reinforced when you were fourteen, the connection between yourself and Voldemort during your duel apparently cracked some of the block. We did not know the true reason why he blocked your core however and because of our blind trust we have cost you dearly," James and Lily both looked down. It was true that they had failed their son by trusting Dumbledore easily.

"You have not failed me! They can break the block, Bill's a talented curse breaker, he should know how to do it," Harry said, looking at Fred who smiled at the mention of his brother. "He'll fix it and I will be good as new!" Harry did not like seeing the desolate expressions on his parents' faces. "I will be right?" Harry sounded like the afraid little boy from the cupboard, unsure in this situation. Perhaps hope and optimism is not the right course of action for this situation. Perhaps he was already too far gone and they were here to take him to his afterlife.

"When they break the block on your magic, they will be unblocking another part of you," Sirius interjected, letting James and Lily step back to console each other. "When a wizard is extremely powerful, like yourself, they need someone to help balance them. A soulmate if you will. Originally you should have met them when you were seventeen or at least felt their existence, but the blocks have prevented this. Not questioning Dumbledore was a great disservice to you and your life Harry." He had a soulmate? There was someone out there to love him unconditionally and romantically. Hope fluttered into Harry's heart. Even under the love potion, Harry had not felt romantically loved since his quick fling with Cho Chang in fifth year. Maybe he had actually never felt romantic love…

"Do you know who it is?" Harry asked quietly, trying not to show too much hope. For all he knew his soulmate could be married or even dead and he would have never known them.

"Arthur Weasley," Remus was the only one brave enough to tell Harry, watching the multiple emotions flash over the young man's face. Betrayal and anger seemed to be the two that won.

"That's impossible! He is married to Mrs. Weasley! He has seven bloody children with her, one of them is even present right here! You are messing with me," Harry shouted, pointing his finger in Fred's direction as he raged. There was no way that he was supposed to soul mated to Arthur Weasley.

"You do not see me jumping for joy either Scarhead, but it is what it is," Fred said, glaring at Harry slightly. He had also come to terms with the fact that Harry would be his step-father, but seeing Harry's reaction made him want to yell that his father was a catch and Harry is the lucky one to be paired to him.

"How can you be okay with this? I would be with your father!" Harry turned, storming up to the red head. He was at the disadvantage however since Fred was still taller than him. Harry barely came up to his shoulders and instead of bumping chests with him, he just ran his face into Fred's chest basically.

"And I have made my peace Harry! I want my father to be happy and he has not been since Bill's wedding. With the war weighing on him and my death, it is a miracle he isn't here right now. Merlin forbid. Then with Ginny being a nutter and not helping pay her way. Molly has not been really helping either. More obsessed with Ginny's wedding like you had already proposed! I want to see my father happy and see him with his new litter of Weasleys," Fred slapped his hand over his mouth, flinching back from James and Sirius' matching stormy looks.

"His new litter of Weasleys? You can see the future?" Harry asked, hope making his stomach roll. He had always wanted a family and if he was actually supposed to be with Arthur, he would gain not only seven step-children (which was surreal) but maybe even children of his own! Fred nodded his head to answer Harry's question. "And Arthur and I have children?" Harry's eyes were almost glistening with tears at the possibility.

"Fred." James said sternly, stopping the Weasley boy from telling Harry anymore. In their death they had become clairvoyant, but they were not allowed to tell the future. Only the present and past. Harry's head snapped over to look at his father questioningly. "I'm sorry son, but there are rules," he said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"I would rather it with one of my brothers than my father, but I know you can make him happy Harry. You do not need riches to be happy and you will actually work, even though you do not need it. He needs happiness now Harry," Fred looked ready to beg Harry at this point. How could Harry say no? Arthur was a kind soul who cared a lot more about his family than any prestige his family name held or not. He was funny and talent and definitely not hard on the eyes. "Dad has already agreed," Fred said, causing Harry's face to scrunch up in confusion.

"He knew about this before myself?" Harry felt betrayed that Arthur had known and not told him. He really hoped that he had not been involved in the love potions. He was tired of people making his decisions for him in 'his best interest'.

"Of course not, he would have waited for you and then none of us would be here now would we?" Fred smirked at Harry, the Gryffindor pushing him for his cheekiness. "No, he found out just recently when the goblin from Gringotts came to check what exactly the block was holding back," Harry's confusion came back and Fred huffed in annoyance. Harry was definitely not a Ravenclaw. "We can see the past and future along with the present. This is what is currently happening. The doctor said that it would be more stable for dad to be touching you when Bill removes the block since his magic will stabilize yours, but he also informed dad that should he do that your bond would automatically be initiated and you would have twenty-four hours to…consummate the bond before you got sick again," Fred said, shuddering at the consummation part. He did not want to think of his father shagging Harry. The other man blushed heavily, not knowing that this all came with the bond. He just figured that they would date and then marry and the bond would be complete. But then again Harry should not have expected anything less than dramatic when it came to his life.

"And he agreed just like that? Almost thirty years with Molly and he agrees to bond himself to a twenty-year-old who is his son's best mate," Harry was unsure about all of this. He felt like such a home-wrecker, but the marriage issue was to blame on Molly. She had used illegal potions on Harry to try and get him to love her daughter.

"Dad wanted to give you the choice, but the doctor informed him that your magic could hurt you if there was no one there to help balance it. Dad's magic is the only one that fits with yours perfectly and any other might hurt the person and yourself. He understands what it means as well," Fred explained, his face serious for a minute before breaking into a grin. "Should I call you dad or papa?" He teased, dodging Harry's punch that probably would not have hurt that if he had landed it. Harry laughed as well, getting quite used to the idea of having sons, even if they were older than him. The Weasleys were family anyways and it would be like coming home to actually be one.

All laughter stopped when Harry gripped his stomach and let out a cry. He was surrounded in a matter of seconds, his father being the only thing holding him on his feet. His mother ran her fingers through his hair, shushing him repeatedly. The pain disappeared leaving Harry panting and clinging to his father.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He gasped once he finally got his breath back, wincing as his father helped him lay on the forest floor. The floating feeling was coming back, but it was unpleasant now.

"I think they are attempting to remove the block now. You are feeling Bill and the doctor's magic. It will hurt since your body is so used to the block on your core," Lily explained, her fingers never leaving her son's hair. She was making it even more, if possible, unruly, but no one present cared. Remus and Tonks sat near his feet with Fred and Sirius at his sides. His head was in James' lap, leaving him to look up at the blurry forest.

"You'll be out of commission after you bond with Arthur, you'll need plenty of rest," Sirius said, holding his godson's hand. None of them liked to see the boy in pain, but it was necessary for Harry to get better.

"Yeah, you'll be all cream and peaches, or whatever the muggles say, for your shagging," Fred teased, not blocking the punch that Harry half-hearted swung at him. Lily, Remus, and Tonks were the only ones to know the saying that Fred was going for and snickered at his switching of the words.

"Peaches and cream," Tonks informed Fred, but the grin that he shot her told her that he knew exactly what he had said.

"How do you know so much Siri?" Harry asked, wincing as another bout of pain shot through his body. He briefly thought of making Bill sit in the corner for not being gentler with him. "About the soulmate stuff," he clarified once the pain subsided a bit.

"Blacks have extraordinary powerful magic and need anchors for them. Most use dark magic to fill in the void of a soulmate. I mean merlin forbid a Black bond with a muggleborn to keep our magic strong," Sirius rolled his eyes, remembering the lecture his mother had given him and Regulus. "You have actually met her, Emmeline Vance," Sirius smiled at the thought of his soulmate. "She was not a pureblood and my mother did not approve, but did I ever do anything my mother was proud of?" Remus and James chuckled along with Sirius on that one. "You will meet her again in the afterlife, but that will not be for a long time now pup," Sirius said, trying to act stern as he pointed his finger at Harry. The raven haired boy nodded, grinning through the pain at his godfather.

"Remus, Tonks, Teddy is growing up so big," Harry said, remembering who else was here. He knew that Remus and Tonks probably watched Teddy, but he felt the need to tell them personally. "Loves bright blue to match his mother's bubblegum pink," Harry saw Tonks smile with that knowledge, leaning into Remus. He also saw both of them wipe tears from their eyes.

"I knew you and Andy would take care of him. Would not let him forget his parents," Remus' voice was watery, but Harry supposed he had the right to. He was a father who barely got to hold his son. Harry was sure he would feel that way with his own children. With that thought his eyes shifted between his father and Fred.

"I know you cannot tell me the future, but my possible children… ugh! Are they adopted or…?" Harry trailed off, his cheeks heating up at the thought. He knew that male pregnancies were a thing, Hermione had assured him when he told her that he was bisexual back in their sixth year, but he did not know if they could have natural babies.

"All natural," Fred said, sticking his tongue out at the thought and scrunching up his face in disgust.

"Watch it. They are you going to be your younger brothers and/or sisters," Harry teased, his own face scrunching up as excruciating pain shot through him. He could barely hear his mother telling him that he would be going back soon and that she loved him. He felt multiple kisses to his forehead and a few hugs. Right before everything went black, he heard his father's voice clear as day in his ear.

"And for merlin's sake do not name your son after that dungeon bat!" A laugh etched itself on Harry's face as his vision went black and the drifting feeling came back. It did not last long before the drifting turned into falling as he was slammed back into his body.

 **AWHPAWHP**

I hope you guys enjoyed! I know some of you wanted to see their reactions, but I thought of a structure for this story and I'm trying to stick to it the best I can! I know that there are a lot of plot holes, but this is not supposed to be a series, just a cute little thing (with a touch of smut, but that is a surprise soo Shhh)! I also did not ship this before I wrote it, but I loved writing it! What do you think Arthur's little litter of Weasleys will be named?

 **Guest who requested the story** : feel free to request anything you should like! As long as it is Harry then we are fine! I use both sites as well, but I like the stats function on ff! sadly we will not see Arthur's initial reaction or the other boys besides Fred. I figured it would actually be worth it to see how Harry reacted to the news and I just had to get Freddie in there!

 **S-Lionenss, delia cerrano, meganrae1234** : I'm glad you guys like this story so much! Comments like yours really keep me writing and lift my spirits!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter of Arthur and his terrible day! Your comments and feedback are truly amazing! Sorry that this is not edited too much, I literally just finished this and might actually start crying if I had to edit the sex scene! Yes! You heard me! There is a sex scene, but first professionally written sex scene and you wanna know what I looked up to write this? How to describe a penis… Yes, I am almost nineteen and do not know how to describe a penis! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and comments will be responded to at the end!

 **AWHPAWHP**

"Harry? Harry can you hear me?" While he loved Hermione, she did not have to speak in his ear like he was deaf. He guessed that it was probably safe to assume that however with how life liked to play with him. Harry grunted in response to her question, moving his head away from her voice. His head ran into another's hand, a calloused thumb stroking over his cheek. He nuzzled the hand briefly, fighting with his eyes to open.

"Harry!" A small voice cheered, another shushing her gently. The raven haired man finally worked his eyes open, wincing at the brightness of the room. He fought through it however, not wanting to give the others anymore fear than he probably already caused. His head was throbbing slightly, but the pain from before was not present. When his eyes focused, he was face to face with Arthur Weasley. The older man looked tired and relieved at the same time. He was holding Harry's left hand; Harry was sure that it was Hermione holding his other hand. Arthur had Harry's knuckles pressed against his lips as he stared at him intently. Harry struggled to move his fingers, but when he did he stroked Arthur's jaw tenderly and nodded his head slightly. Fred's words still echoed in his head. It would be best to consummate their bond sooner than to sleep first. Harry felt like he could sleep for a week. "Daddy," Victoire whined, struggling in her father's hold. Harry tore his eyes away from Arthur, grinning at Bill. He carefully pulled his hand from Hermione and held it out towards Victoire. Bill looked unsurely at his father before setting Victoire on the bed at his nod.

"Careful Vic. Uncle Harry will not be well for a while, almost like mummy when she gets sick," Bill instructed, watching his daughter latch onto Harry and bury her face in his chest. He had seen Harry with Teddy and knew that his daughter was in safe hands.

"Hey firefly," Harry whispered to the blonde toddler, rubbing her back with his free hand. He was reluctant to let go of Arthur at the moment so he hoped that Hermione did not mind too much. He carefully turned his head to look at his best friend, grinning at the sight of perched on George's thighs, the twin holding her steady. "Finally found the right book have you?" He teased, only laughing harder when she smacked his arm. "Hey! I'm the injured one!" Harry scolded, though Hermione probably did not care. After almost ten years, Harry hurt was a regular occurrence.

"Of course _you_ are. Heard from Draco that you took a nosedive in the middle of the Auror office," Hermione scoffed, shaking her head at Harry disapprovingly. Harry groaned at the knowledge that Malfoy knew.

"That git is never going to let me live it down, is he?" He asked, Hermione beaming at the knowledge. Draco, surprisingly, was Harry's main partner on most of his missions. Ron, since he did not finish his core education and barely passed his exams and trials, was confined mostly to desk work. "Don't look so pleased with yourself," he grumbled with a huff. He reached out and tapped George's hand to get his attention. "Speaking of gits, you know who I saw after my nosedive. Your mirror image," Harry said, practically feeling the tension grow in the room. Arthur's hand tightened on his and Harry held back equally as hard. He would be in this together with Arthur now.

"Yeah?" George's voice cracked, trying to portray calm, but anyone could see his nerves. From Hermione's wince, Harry was willing to bet that George was holding her tight without really noticing.

"Yeah. Said 'about time the soft sod finally confessed to our bookworm.' He also called me dad," Harry said, watching George laugh, his eyes distant as if he was thinking of how Fred would have said it. How his face would look, laughing at his brother's crush. Hermione smiled at the comment, wrapping her arm around George's shoulders and pulling his upper body to her. He buried his head in her shoulder, his shoulders shaking with silent tears. Harry looked around at the Weasleys, realizing they would be his family soon, his sons as well as Arthur's. The elder brothers had Percy sandwiched between them, though Percy's face was buried in Bill's shoulder. Fred's death had been hard on Percy, especially since Percy had been near when Fred had fallen and he had not gotten to fully apologize for all that he had put his family through. Harry briefly wondered where Ron was.

"Ah Mr. Potter, it is good to see you awake," the doctor said, coming further into the room cautiously. Removing the block had meant that Harry's magic was unstable and anyone that came near the room, let alone walked in, could feel the power of Harry. "Perhaps some privacy for the next few exams?" The words seemed to get everyone into motion, Charlie coming to collect Victoire and taking her out. Bill and Hermione both led out the crying Weasley brothers, closing the door behind them. This left only Harry, Arthur and the doctor in the room. "Okay Mr. Potter, what do you know about magical core blocks?" Dr. Nolan asked, looking between him and Arthur carefully. Harry could tell that he was trying to approach the topic as if Harry knew nothing.

"I know about everything pertaining to me. The block, the soulmate bond, the potions," Harry informed, the fingers in Arthur's grasp reaching out to stroke his jaw once more. They were not bonded yet but he could feel Arthur's magic. Protective and strong, cautious currently. He was worried about what Harry was going to do.

"Can I ask how?" Dr. Nolan asked, hoping that Harry was not aware of all of these things and allowed them to happen. No sane wizard would let anyone poison them.

"Where I went, when I was out, it was like some kind of in between world. Like the place I went when Voldemort destroyed the horcrux inside of me. Only it was in the form of the Forbidden Forest. There were people there with me as well. Fred Weasley," Both looked at Arthur, the red head man ducking his head slightly in sorrow. He still missed his son greatly, especially with the anniversary coming up. Harry reached forward, tugging Arthur's head closer and pressing it to his side. He would love for Arthur to get some rest before they had to consummate their bond, but at the very least, he could cry without having to feel ashamed. Arthur rested his head on Harry's stomach, his face towards Harry, but his brown eyes were closed. Harry could feel the wetness of tears, but he did not make light of them. He simply ran his fingers through the short, greying locks and hummed softly to him.

"Who else was there beside Mr. Weasley's son?" Dr. Nolan asked, feeling bad that he interrupted such a tender moment. Though the moment did solidify in his mind that Harry Potter and Arthur Weasley were a good match. Both had hearts of golden and a love for family like no other.

"My parents, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Nymphadora Lupin," Harry listed off, rubbing the tense muscles in Arthur's neck. Harry eyed the quick-quotes quill next to the doctor writing down whatever was being said. Dr. Nolan noticed his stare and smiled apologetically.

"Nothing you say will be shared outside of St. Mungo's, I promise you Mr. Potter. We are simply documenting what happens since not much is known about people with blocks on their cores. Truthfully, they do not live passed five in most cases. For you to reach twenty, especially with it strengthened, is astonishing," the doctor noted, nodding his head. Harry could see the curiosity in his eyes, but he was no science experiment. He had enough of being the boy that everyone stared at. He wanted to just be Harry. Arthur was his chance for that.

"My entire life since birth has been astonishing," Harry deadpanned, smirking slightly when a grin slipped on Arthur's lips. It was good to see the older man smiling again. He had not seen him do that much since Fred's funeral.

"Yes it has Mr. Potter," the doctor smirked back, shaking his head at the two. Yes, a good match indeed. "I trust you know what must take place now Mr. Potter and what will happen after?" Harry could feel his insides twist at the thought of having sex with Arthur, but his cock also stirred at the thought. Like he said, Arthur was not hard on the eyes.

"Yes, thank you for your help. I will probably have to say in the hospital for a while after?" He asked, feeling Arthur's fingers rub his arm soothingly. Everyone knew that Harry hated hospitals. Arthur did not care for them much either. Dr. Nolan nodded before taking his leave, the two left by themselves. Harry did not need to examine the door to know that it was silenced and had a strong privacy charm on it. No one would could see what was going on in here.

"Harry?" Arthur whispered, slowly sitting up straight to look at the youth. Harry's skin felt heated under Arthur's gaze that could be an effect from the dirty thoughts racing through his mind right now about the many ways Arthur could have him. "Are you sure about this? I'm sure if I just stay here, your magic with settle with time," never in all the time that Harry had known Arthur had he seen him so unsure. The younger wizard grabbed Arthur's face, halting his ramblings.

"You and I both know that will not help. This is the only way. Besides, I could not think of someone better," an unfamiliar fire flashed in Arthur's eyes that set Harry's stomach alight. He had a feeling that Arthur was going to show him just how he made seven children with Molly. The thought of the Weasley Matriarch made Harry pause.

"I'm sorry about your marriage and your family…" Harry whispered, plucking at the loose strands on the blanket instead of meeting Arthur's eyes. It was only when those calloused fingers grazed his chin, pulling it up that green eyes finally met brown.

"None of this was your fault Harry. Molly chose to do this out of greed and Ginny and Ron just followed along with her plans. But you are not blame in this," Arthur assured, his eyes turning worried at the sad look on Harry's face.

"Ron was involved?" Harry's voice was rough with emotion, not being able to stop the tears as they welled up in his eyes. Sure they had been butting heads since Ron's break up with Hermione and because he was put on desk work, but they were still friends. Best mates. Ron was, or now had, been his first true human friend. His first friend being Hedwig, though she was gone now too. Arthur, spotting the tears, quickly moved up onto the bed, pulling the youth to his chest and cradling him there. In that moment, it felt like he was just comforting one of his sons and not his soulmate.

"Shhh, I thought you said you knew about the potions?" Arthur's voice was gently, almost thirty years of parenting to thank for that. Harry's tears were abundant now, falling freely as he pressed his face into Arthur's chest. While the older man had been getting a bit rounder in age, the years of hard work left him in good shape.

"I knew of the love potions… What did Ron do?" Harry asked gently, reaching up to brush the tears off his face. Arthur ran his fingers through Harry's hair, trying to calm the raven haired man down.

"Loyalty and friendship," Arthur whispered, his heart breaking at Harry's heartbreaking sob. He held the man tighter, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. He had never seen Harry this broken. It almost reminded him of George breaking down over Fred's body. He was positive that it must have felt the same since Harry and Ron had been friends for nine years. Or at least what Harry thought was friendship. Arthur held Harry tighter, rubbing his back. "I am sorry Harry. Had I known I would have stopped them," Arthur soothed, wishing that he could make it better.

"Why is it that every in my life goes wrong? Why can't my life be normal for once? I just want to be Harry," the raven haired man cried, pulling back to look at Arthur. The red head man's heart broke at the sight of the broken green eyes. Arthur caressed his cheek, wiping away his tears.

"You will be just Harry. I will do everything to ensure you are just Harry. We, our family Harry, will help you find normal," Arthur whispered, his voice full of promise. The younger man in his arms shot up from position, his body aching from no use, knocking Arthur back onto the bed and pinning him down.

"Even this isn't normal! I am destined to be with a married man with seven children already? Ruin a family because the greedy ones want my money? I killed one of your sons for fuck's sake Arthur!" Harry gasped as Arthur flipped them, pinning him back into the bed. Anger was written on his face, turning a bit red from the emotion.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Arthur hissed, his voice deathly as he glared down at Harry. His body was trembling and Harry could see where Ron had gotten his traits of anger.

"It is the truth! If I had just killed Voldemort or if I could have just let him kill me maybe," Harry's rant was cut off when lips slammed into his, a hand clutching the bed next to his head. Arthur was kissing him… The older man was still trembling, but his lips were confident – experienced even – as they moved against Harry's. With the lack of response from Harry, Arthur made to move away, but the younger man let out a whine in protest wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck and kissing him back finally. Arthur threw himself into the kiss, settling over Harry. One hand held him up while the other ran down Harry's side tenderly. Arthur slowly pulled away, looking down at Harry. Both were panting and their lips swollen from the passionate kiss. Arthur rested his other elbow on the other side of Harry's head, holding himself up with his elbows.

"Do not talk like that again. It was Fred's choice as it was all of ours. I miss my boy every day, but loss is the main factor of war," Arthur said, shifting his weight so he could caress Harry's cheek. "I do not know what I would do without you Harry… Even without knowing about the bond, you are too dear to my heart," Arthur admitted, looking a tad guilty that he had these feelings. Harry was willing to guess that Arthur may have had these feelings for a while and felt guilty since he was married at the time and Harry was underage. He reached up to caress Arthur's cheek, his tears slowly coming to a stop.

"You are dear to me too," he whispered, stretching his neck up to press another kiss to Arthur's lips. Consummating their bond was not a choice, but they could both still enjoy it. Harry's fingers moved to Arthur's chest, already beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt. Arthur moved his lips from Harry's and moved down his neck, sucking love bites there. He would not have thought that Arthur would be into hickeys so late in his life, but he was not personally complaining about the show of ownership. Harry stilled Arthur's hand from pulling down the blanket that covered up most of Harry's decency, tilting his head to look at him.

"Have I done something wrong?" Arthur's voice was confused and wary.

"No, absolutely not. I just thought to give you a bit more motivation," Harry replied, a grin slipping on his lips. Arthur imitated Harry, leaning down and pressing his lips firmly over Harry's.

"Yeah? What more initiative could I need love?" The use of the pet name had Harry arching into Arthur's touch. The older filed that knowledge away for later. Arthur went back to attacking the unmarked side of Harry's neck.

"Fred said something else, that he wasn't supposed to tell me," Arthur hummed into Harry's neck, pushing the blanket off of Harry blindly, leaving the man in simply his boxers. St. Mungo's cared a lot less about the patient's clothing than the Hogwarts Infirmary did. "He said we would have a 'litter' of little Weasleys," Harry smirked, feeling Arthur tense next to him.

"Truly?" Arthur whispered, as if speaking louder would make it false. Harry nodded his head, reaching forward to push Arthur's shirt off his torso. He scanned the tan flesh appreciatively, biting his lips as he took in the muscles that were usually hidden by shirts. It clearly showed that Arthur Weasley worked for the life he lived. Harry would make sure he never had to want for anything ever again. "Adopted?" Arthur questioned further, looking at Harry with a thousand emotions in his eyes. Hope and desire being the strongest.

"Natural born," Harry confirmed, letting out a laugh when Arthur tackled him back onto the bed and began to attack his chest with his kisses. The raven haired boy simply laced his fingers into Arthur's hair and let the older man have his fun.

"You are a blessing Harry Potter," Arthur smiled up at him, his face laced with astonishment. Natural birth was rare for same sex couples, but Harry's life did not know the definition of rare.

"Yes, yes, but it seems like we will _never_ get there!" Harry was teasing of course, but he did not expect that determination that slipped into Arthur's eyes. The older man was out of the bed in a matter of seconds, stripping out of his trousers and his underclothing. Harry watched transfixed as Arthur's underwear fell to reveal a thick cock. He was not the longest that Harry has seen, he did live in a boy's dormitory along with staying plenty of nights over a the Weasleys, but he was thick. Besides Arthur had seven children to prove that he knew how to use his cock. Harry's own shaft twitched in anticipation, taking in Arthur fully. From his greying red hair to his sturdy arms to his strong legs. Harry had surely lucked out in this arrangement.

"Seems you are overdressed for this situation love," Arthur teased, reaching out to pull Harry's boxers off and tossed them into the clothes pile next to the bed. Harry's own cock was long, but not very thick. It also bent to the left, but that was a weird detail to think about at a time like this. Though Harry could not help, but compare their cocks – like any guy would mind you – and then let out a shudder when he thought of the only expierence he had with sex. "Are you cold?" Arthur asked, worry shifting back into his voice as he climbed on the bed with Harry. He did not even wait for an answer before he brought the blanket up to wrap around them carefully. Harry shook his head, kissing Arthur's shoulders as it was the closest limb to him.

"Thinking of my sexual history," Harry said honestly, his lip twitching in disgust. He had only ever been with Ginny and had no experience with another. At least she had given him some expierence with having things in his ass. Perhaps she had done something useful for him after all. Arthur's face darkened when he realized what Harry was talking about and pressed their lips together quickly.

"I'll be careful with you. Unless you wanted to be the top?" Even in his sincerity, Harry could hear the unsureness in Arthur's voice. He was the dominant partner and Harry would not want him to do anything out of his comfort zone. Maybe later on down the road, when their relationship is defined and they can discuss these things. But today, Harry was getting fucked.

"A miss out on this gorgeous cock?" Harry asked, reaching between them and grabbing ahold of Arthur's cock. He had never held another man's cock before, but he knew what he liked and slowly moved his hand up and down. He used some of Arthur's pre-cum to actually slick his movement. He took great pleasure in listening to Arthur grunt in surprise and then from sensation.

"Mm good choice. Wouldn't want to miss out on having you wrapped tightly around my 'gorgeous cock,'" Arthur teased, though his words were choppy as Harry's hand sped up. "Move up the bed," Arthur instructed, groaning as Harry released him, but knew he would rather be in Harry sooner rather than later. Arthur tucked a pillow under Harry's hips, raising his ass up a bit and displaying Harry's most intimate part to Arthur. The red head let out a groan at the sight, his fingers gripping Harry's calve tightly. It was almost bruise worthy, but neither cared at the moment.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Harry said, a bit flustered with how hotly Arthur was staring at him. He looked like a man dying of thirst and Harry was a tall drink of water. Arthur smirked at the younger wizard's muggle reference – he was finally getting the hang of them! – leaning over him to press their lips together.

"Why would I take a picture when I have access to the real thing?" Arthur asked innocently, though the roll of his hips that had their cocks brushing together was anything but innocent. Harry grunted, rocking his hips up to meet Arthur's. They spent a few minutes there enjoying the drag of their cocks against the others. Arthur finally reached over for his wand, Harry turning his attention to Arthur's neck to leave his own marks. Harry did not have much to compare it to, but the intimacy with Arthur was far better than with Ginny. Then again Ginny never showed him complete pleasure, always wanting to take the pleasure. The cool feeling spreading through his ass brought his attention back to the present.

"What the hell can magic not do?" Harry asked, knowing the familiar feel of lube in him. Though Ginny had not used too much and especially not the spell version. Harry's thoughts of Ginny were cut off when a finger was suddenly within him. Ginny definitely did not do this part!

"I am starting to get jealous of what keeps stealing your attention," Arthur teased, his finger slowly stretching out Harry. The raven haired boy let out a small whimper, grasping Arthur's bicep. Harry attempted to reassure Arthur, but could not make his words work. He simply held onto Arthur, fighting back the slight pain. He gasped when Arthur grasped his cock, stroking him leisurely. "Relax love," Arthur whispered to him. Harry tossed his head back, letting out a cry when Arthur slipped another finger in him. Not because of the pain, but because he decided to place his mouth on his cock at the same moment.

"Fuck," Harry panted, lacing his fingers into Arthur's hair. He could not figure out whether to rock his hips into Arthur's mouth or his fingers. He could already feel his orgasm approaching, embarrassed that he could cum this quick. "No. I'm gonna," Harry's voice was breathy as he tried to tug Arthur off his cock. Harry had never had constant pleasure like this and it was overwhelming him. Arthur ignored him however, pressing another finger into Harry and taking his cock further down his throat. Harry struggled to get Arthur to pull back, but the other man was stronger than him. It all came to head when Arthur's finger brushed something within him, sending sparks through his body and causing him to cum. Harry's body trembled as Arthur milked his cock, his eyes watering from over stimulation. Arthur pulled back, taking one look at Harry before leaning up to kiss him gently. Harry was surprised that he did not hate the taste of himself.

"Why did you," Harry asked, panting as he pulled back from the kiss. He knew from experience that once he came, things were over. Though from where Arthur's fingers were diligently still stretching him, he had a feeling they were not over. Arthur looked at him questioningly for a second before realization showed on his face. Arthur swooped down and kissed Harry once more, this time more heatedly than before. Harry was terribly confused by the sudden passion, though Arthur had been passionate this entire time. There was something different about this kiss.

"Curse her for making you believe that you do not deserve pleasure." Arthur grumbled darkly against Harry's neck. Harry stroked Arthur's back and hair reassuringly, understanding what had made him upset. It warmed that Arthur was so giving, but it really should not have surprised him with how Arthur was outside of the bedroom. "One day I will make you cum so many times you will not know if you are crying for me to stop or to continue," the suggestive words were punctuated by a brush of that bundle of nerves within him that had Harry crying out loudly. Thank Merlin the room was soundproof. He would sure hate any of them to hear him like this. Arthur smirked triumphantly and pulled his fingers back.

"No," the younger wizard whined, trying to clamp down on the fingers, but Arthur simply chuckled at him.

"Come love," Arthur instructed, casting the same lubrication charm on his cock. Harry moved with Arthur until he was sat in his lap with Arthur's back against the headboard. He looked at the older man in confusion, biting his lip. "So you can go at your pace," Arthur shrugged simply, guiding Harry's hands to his shoulders before resting his own on Harry's hips. Harry nodded his head slightly, moving one of his hands down to guide Arthur's cock inside of him. Ginny had been into pegging for a brief while, but none of her strap-ons had been the same thickness as Arthur. Harry tilted his head back as he slowly sunk down on the cock, his nails digging into Arthur's shoulders. The man had his own nails digging into Harry though not from pain. Harry imagined that Arthur wanted nothing more than fuck up into him – he after all was more experienced than Harry. He appreciated him going slow for him however. Harry finally bottomed out, his cock pressed against Arthur's chest. His head was pulled forward into a kiss that he met readily. He was stretched wide, wider than even Arthur's three fingers, but the kiss was a welcomed distraction from the pain. A few minutes had passed and Harry finally felt the pain subside, replaced with a strange full feeling that Harry quite liked.

"You can move," he managed out, rolling his hips experimentally. Both of them let out twin grunts at the movement and Harry let Arthur guide him off his cock before dropping him back down. They followed this pattern a few more times before Arthur sped up his thrusts, knocking the air from Harry's lungs. Harry gripped Arthur's shoulders, barely meeting his thrusts from how shaky his thighs were becoming. This position required a lot of energy that Harry could not find at the moment. He had a feel that the moment the bond was consummated he would be back to feeling the pain from before. He simply held onto Arthur and cried out against his chest with each powerful thrust. He had no idea how Arthur was so in control in their position, but he was not about to question in at this moment.

"Hang on a moment," Arthur panted, pulling out of Harry and maneuvering him onto his back. Harry started to whine at the loss, clinging to Arthur. The older laughed softly, settling over Harry and guiding his cock back into Harry. "Told you it would only be a moment," Arthur teased, Harry's moans spurring him on. Harry gripped onto the bedsheets as Arthur fucked him with abandon, rocking his body up the bed with each thrust. Harry was actually surprised since he knew Arthur was older than his parents and yet he was keeping his pace without pause. Arthur was fitter than Harry could have ever hoped.

Feeling the familiar burn in his abdomen, Harry grabbed ahold of his cock and began to jerk off at the same pace of Arthur's thrusts. Arthur's husky words only encouraged him, his head tossed back at the unbelievable pleasure.

"Look at me," Arthur growled, shifting Harry's ankles over his shoulders, the new position pummeling his prostate with no remorse.

Though his cries, Harry managed to open his eyes, looking into the brown eyes. They looked black from the lust but they were still beautiful in Harry's opinion. Especially with the love he saw shining back at him. In that moment Ginny and Molly, even Ron, were far from his mind. All that mattered was him and Arthur. Their future.

"Cum for me, my sweet boy," Arthur demanded and who was Harry to deny? Almost on demand, Harry came for Arthur. His vision whitened as stripes of white painted his chest, his face contorted into pleasure. He moaned as Arthur practically used his body to find his release, but took great pleasure when Arthur came with Harry's name on his lips. Harry grunt softly when Arthur rest his weight on him, rubbing his shoulders absentmindedly. Harry had not forgotten Arthur's tiredness from before and it would surely be tenfold after his performance. Harry was proven right when Arthur let out a whine at being moved by Harry. The raven haired shook his head at him – his heart clenching at the similarities between Arthur and Ron. He would just have to make those similarities connect with the other boys it would seem. Harry got up from the bed, wincing as the pain returned his body. He would get no break apparently.

"Where is my wand?" Harry asked softly, not really wanting to disturb Arthur who looked like he could sleep for a week. That thought did not seem all that bad in Harry's opinion.

"With Perce, I think," Arthur murmured sleepily, his voice slurring. Harry sighed fondly at him, already feeling the love well up in his chest. This could really work. Harry made sure that Arthur was decently covered and pulled his own boxers on. He was heading to the door when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked deathly pale, his hair already adopting that greasy sick look it did whenever he was in the infirmary. His neck and collar were littered with love bites and he had cum drying on his chest. He blushed at himself before hurrying back to grab Arthur's shirt and button it up all the way. Confident that no one would see anything they did not need to see, Harry poked his head outside the door. Hermione was one of the only ones still outside the door, George asleep with his head in her lap. Percy was on another chair, his head supported by his wife's shoulder. All the others were not present, but Harry was sure they would be back before too long.

"Hermione," he called softly, the woman's head shooting up from where it had been focused on a book. What else would you expect Hermione to do in a waiting room.

"Harry!" She smiled, slowly maneuvering from under George to go speak to him quietly. Harry snickering at the sight of George sleeping on a book, but it was probably not an uncommon sight. "You are looking well," Hermione smirked at him, looking him up and down. Harry shushed her, looking towards Percy and George. He figured that with the bond finalized they were in his sons now and he did not want this to be how they saw him.

"Yeah, well is an understatement," Harry teased back, Hermione meeting his grin. Hermione had been the only one who would willingly talk about boys with him. There had many conversations about Charlie Weasley when they were alone in the Forest of Dean. Though Harry cringed to think that Charlie was his son now. "Do you know where my wand is?" He asked, remembering why he was standing here instead of in bed with Arthur.

"Percy gave it to me a while ago," Hermione smiled, going back to her bag next to George and collecting the wand from inside it. Harry had not been lucky enough for Percy and George not to see him like this when the youngest Weasley son turned to follow Hermione and grinned tiredly at the sight of Harry.

"I'd make a joke about a good shag, but that's my dad in there. Though I guess you are my daddy now too, huh Harry?" George was rather talkative for being half asleep. Harry flipped him off, causing the older to laugh and roll over to give them privacy.

"Thanks Hermione," he said, once his wand was back in his hand. The wood thrummed under his touch.

"Just be careful Harry. Your magic still isn't very stable," Hermione said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Harry's cheek. Harry, having gain a few inches since the war, pressed a similar one to her forehead. "Goodnight Harry," he repeated her with a nod, preparing to go back into the room.

"Where's my goodnight kiss dad?" George pouted at Harry, turning around once more to face him. Harry rolled his eyes and blew a kiss at George, who fell off the couch in his attempt to 'catch' the kiss.

"Goodnight Georgie," he said, watching the red head's eyes get a bit misty, but he just simply held 'the kiss' closer to him. Harry shook his head at them before going back into the room. He believed that he could get used to having sons, even if they were pains in the ass.

"Hey!" Harry pouted when he turned to see Arthur cleaned of his sweat and was dressed in a new pair of boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. Harry pouted, trotting over to the bed. "I was going to do that," he said, indicating to Arthur's appearance, even as the older stripped him out of the dirty clothes.

"You do know that you could have used my wand? Our magic is a balance now and both wands should work proficiently at least," Arthur said, waving his wand to rid Harry of his sweat and cum before conjuring a new pair of boxers for him.

"So you let me go embarrass myself in front of your son like that?" Harry pouted, putting his wand on the bedside table and taking off his glasses while he was at it. He climbed in the bed with Arthur, letting the older man hold him protectively to his chest. Harry could feel the pain returning and briefly wondered if Arthur could feel the pain through him. He still did not know too much about this bond stuff.

"He is our son now love. And you'll quickly learn there is only embarrassment between fathers and sons," Arthur laughed into Harry's neck. Harry paused for a minute before letting out a laugh of his own.

"Suppose I'll have to dress like a dad now huh?" Harry teased, Arthur laughing some more. Their joking went on for a few more minutes before Harry finally let tiredness claim. For the first time in years, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. He knew that when he awoke that his dreams of having a family were finally a reality.

 **AWHPAWHP**

Ahhh! I hope you guys enjoyed by weird sex scene and the rest of the chapter! We have one more to go before we are finished! If you guys want, you can suggest some names for Harry's kids, though I have already have some names picked out! And no Albus Severus is not involved in any way! Anyways, I hope you guys like this story and feel free to request a story from me! I write Harry with just about anyone (though no cross overs!) so feel free to ask in the comments or at my tumblr scarycis!

 **delia cerrano:** I do not think that Harry or Arthur would like to be layabouts, but I am sure that one of them might stay at home constantly to take care of their incoming 'litter'! thank you for your support and comments!

 **Guest:** I hope the scene lived up to what you hoped it would be! I acutally hope this story turned out how you wanted it to be! I tend to get carried away with things (*looks at my other works*) and I hope you love this! I really cannot wait for you to see the ending! I will be taking some of your witty Bill ideas for the finale!

 **Thank you to all the others who comment and support my works! It reassures me to have people like you who encourage my writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

ahhh we are at the end my friends! i honestly love this story and how pure the ending is! like i said there are supposed to be plot holes in the story, but i can gladly answer them if you really want to have them answered! i hope you enjoy the last chapter of arthur's terrible day!

 **AWHPAWHP**

 **Fifteen Years Later**

After spending most of his life in The Burrow, Harry had grown accustomed to yelling and commotion in the morning. Especially when his two oldest children were home for the holidays. So it did not really surprise him when he heard his daughter screaming at her brother this early in the morning.

"They are your children before ten in the morning," Harry muttered to Arthur, nudging the older man with his foot before rolling over in the bed. Which was rather difficult with his stomach swollen the way it was. He, when his hormones were out of control, believed that Arthur was trying to beat his record of children with Molly. It still boggled Harry that he had twelve children already, even if he disowned Ron and Ginny. It was still remarkable and everything he could have wished for.

"I have feeling they are going to be coming to us," Arthur whispered back, carefully pulling the blankets up to cover any part of them that they did not want their children seeing. Harry preferred sleeping naked, especially in the summer, and did not exactly want to flash his fifteen-year-old daughter. True to Arthur's word, three pairs of feet came slamming down the stairs before their door was flung open, revealing three of their children. Cedrella Marlene was their oldest, named after her grandmother who had been disowned by her family for who she loved and then made her own family with Septimus. She had been the one doing the screaming, as any teenaged girl is prone to. Behind her was their second oldest, James Sirius, named after Harry's father figures. He was like them in every aspect, having James and Harry's looks and Sirius' knack for getting in trouble and charming his way out of it. Right now his face was twisted in anger, glaring at his sister. The last to enter was their youngest Lily Luna, her little glasses askew on her face as if she was in a rush. She was still in her nightgown and her red hair a bit tangled. So they had woken her up. Or she heard James yelling. Lily looked up to James and was always following him around when he was home.

"What do we owe this visit?" Harry asked, knowing they would not be able to avoid the angry teens. They had to be at King's Cross soon, Harry was sure since they knew went anywhere without rushing. Harry slowly sat up, Arthur helping him sit up with his stomach. He saw a brief flicker of worry on both of his oldest faces, knowing that they had just remembered that their dad was very pregnant and they had disturbed him. Harry held his arms open for Lily who quickly bounded up on the bed, latching onto Harry's side. He held her close, careful she did not see anything she was not supposed. Arthur took over the fatherly duties, having much more experience than Harry and because he actually had clothing on. With the argument resurfaced, it did not take long for the anger to return to their faces.

"James keeps saying that Remus is going to be a Gryffindor! He started to change his clothing to Gryffindor colors!" Cedrella raved, Harry raising an eyebrow at the mention of his missing son. Remus Cedric, his shy little boy who was always found at his side or in the garden. He was eleven and this would be his first year at Hogwarts.

"It is better than slimy Slytherin like you Rella!" James hollered back.

"Don't call me that!" She screamed at her younger brother, going to strangle him when Arthur stepped in the middle. Harry held back his laughter at the situation. Anyone with eyes could tell that his youngest son would be a Hufflepuff, through and through.

"James you are not supposed to be using magic," Harry scolded, remembering all too well what happens when you do under age magic.

"I know! But Cedrella was doing

"Now James, Cedrella, you know that your brother will be sorted by the sorting hat, not his siblings," Arthur said sternly, keeping himself firmly between his children. Lily left Harry's side, wanting to be with her daddy. Harry could not hold back his snort of laughter at how Arthur's stern tone had been undermined by a seven-year-old girl.

"Where is my missing sunflower?" Harry asked, looking at Cedrella and James, even Lily, for an answer. The older children's faces turned into confused ones looking around for their brother. Lily perked up at the notion of being helpful.

"Remy is in his room! Said he had some more to pack!" Arthur beamed at his youngest and kissed her head before setting her down.

"Thank you love. Now you two," he said pointing at Cedrella and James. "Can we trust you to make breakfast for yourselves and your sister?" They nodded quickly, eyes darting to Harry before they were back on Arthur. "Go on, Lily do you need help getting dressed?" With a shake of her head, Arthur let all of his children leave before closing the door and helping Harry out of bed. "I thought having all boys was a challenge," Arthur laughed, helping Harry into a pair of boxers and some loose fitting jeans. Arthur believed they might have belonged to one of his sons before they belonged to Harry. Fleur was an excellent seamstress if that was the case.

"You also had raise Fred and George at the same time though," Harry teased, moving to put on a shirt when his bottom half was mostly dressed. Arthur would have to help him with his shoes as well, but his husband still had to get dressed himself. Harry pressed a hand to Arthur's chest, moving as close as his stomach allowed and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm going to go check on Remus," Harry said, patting Arthur's chest and walking out of the room. He heard Cedrella and James arguing in the kitchen on whether they should make pancakes or waffles. Harry leaned over the bannister and called "Waffles!" James cheered in triumphant and there was a clang as if Cedrella had thrown something at her brother. Harry shook his head at his children and began to climb the stairs. "Looking good babe," he smiled when he passed Lily's room, seeing she had gotten herself into a blue dress with a white cardigan. Harry traveled up another flight of stairs, eyebrows furrowing when he saw Remus' door closed. Harry rubbed his stomach absentmindedly before knocking on the door.

"Go away James!" A shout came from the other side of the door. Harry flinched back in surprise and shook his head slightly. What exactly had his oldest son done?

"I am, thankfully, not James," Harry replied carefully. He heard shuffling around in the room before the door was flung open and Harry found a young boy pressed against his stomach. Harry easily ran his fingers through his youngest son's hair, taking in the sight of his room. All of his ties and cloaks had been charmed red and gold, with a few being green and silver. He shook his head, waddling into the room with the eleven-year-old boy and closing the door so none of the other children could eavesdrop. "Do you want to tell me what happened here?" The raven haired man asked softly, sitting on the bed so he was about the same height at Remus. The redheaded boy sniffled as he fixed his glasses, nodding. It broke Harry's heart to see Remus like this. He had always known that his second son was more sensitive and shy than his other siblings, but Harry was well versed in why he was sensitive. He wanted to fit in with his siblings, but could not seem to fit in with them. It did not help that he was the only one who needed glasses and had the Weasley fiery red hair. Cedrella and Lily also had red hair, but it was more of his mother's color than Arthur's.

"James came in and kept telling me not to be nervous about my sorting, that Potters and Weasleys only got sorted in Gryffindor," Remus begun, Harry silently berating his eldest son. James was like his grand-father, full of himself and confident, never thinking before he said anything.

"Ced's in Slytherin and she is a Weasley," Harry reassured, Remus humming in agreement.

"She came in next and said that Blacks were sorted solely in Slytherin, with the exception of Sirius. Any others were removed from the family tree," the insecurity on his son's face almost made Harry curse his children. How dare they say this to their sibling and think it was okay! Cedrella was fifteen after all! Harry would be having a stern word with them. Especially since they brought Remus' name into it. Harry carefully lifted Remus into his lap, a difficult task with his stomach and Remus' age but he managed.

"Do you know why you are named Black?" Harry had never really talked about why Remus and James had different names their parents and siblings. Remus shook his head, resting it against Harry's shoulder. He also traced absentminded shapes over Harry's stomach. "When daddy and I got married, I took his name, but I had the responsibility of carrying on two other lines; Black and Potter. So you and James each will carry on the names, James will carry on the Potter line and you will carry on the Black line," Harry explained slowly, knowing that his son was smart, but he was currently in an emotional mindset.

"What about the Weasley line? Do James and I not get anything?" Remus asked curiously, his face a mix of terror and anger. Harry could understand how the two of them would feel left out.

"Daddy loves you very much and should anything ever happen to him, Merlin forbid, you will get a share of the Weasley line. But Bill, as his oldest, will be Lord Weasley when daddy decides he does not want it. You have to understand Rem, it would not have been practically to have you two named Weasley and let the Black and Potter lines fall extinct," Harry paused, reminding himself that his son was eleven and could handle this conversation, but not the full legal side of it. "It is likely that you two would have never gotten to hold the title Lord Weasley. After Bill is Charlie, then Percy, then George. It was better to have you two be a Potter and Black," Harry explained, rubbing his son's back gently. He could see that Remus did not understand fully, but understood enough. "And no matter your name, daddy and I, all of your brothers and your sisters, will love you as a Weasley for you are one in all by legal name," Harry smiled, helping him off his lap and brushing his tears from his face.

"Even if I am not in Gryffindor?" Remus asked gently, not looking up from his feet. Harry chuckled softly and tilted his son's chin up to look at him.

"Even if you are not in Gryffindor. Have I told you I was almost in Slytherin? I asked the hat to put me in Gryffindor however. The hat does take your choice into consideration, if you are truly afraid of not being in the house of lions," Harry explained, smiling when Remus' eyes widened at Harry's secret. The pregnant man slowly got up off the bed and flicked his wand to return Remus' clothing back to their plain back color and another flick to repack the trunk.

"What about Hufflepuff? James said that's where all the kids that don't fit in go…" Harry stiffened at the words, turning to see the defeated look on his son's face. Ah, so there lay the issue. Harry sighed and moved back to his son, this time sinking to his knees in front of him. He held Remus' waist to steady himself before searching the young boy's eyes.

"You are worried about being in Hufflepuff?" The slight nod from Remus was all the knowledge Harry needed. He sighed again before tilting Remus' chin up to look at him. "You are named after two of the bravest men I knew, one of them was a Hufflepuff," Harry said, watching the boy perk up slightly.

"Uncle Remus was a Hufflepuff like Teddy?" He asked, seemingly piecing together a puzzle in his head. Harry laughed softly, wondering if Sirius and Tonks would ever let Remus live this conversation down. He had a feeling that it was a no.

"Remus, no, but Cedric Diggory was the finest boy I had ever known. Top of his class, popular, brave, friendly, loyal, handsome, but don't tell your dad that," Harry said, grinning as Remus laughed back at him. "You were named after Cedric who was my dear friend. One who lost his life because he was fair and just. He was in Hufflepuff," he could see the light returning to Remus' eyes, suddenly looking more excited than he did during their conversation.

"Really? I am named after him?" Harry nodded, glad that his son had finally come to some kind of peaceful solution in his head. "And I can be like him?" Harry nodded his head again.

"But I want you to be Remus Cedric Black, not Cedric Diggory remember that. You are and will be an amazing wizard and I am sure you will make both of your namesakes extremely proud," Remus' eyes lit up once more and Harry was glad to see that this morning's argument had been cleared. "Now go get some breakfast before your siblings eat it all," Harry laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Remus' forehead. The boy nodded vigorously, heading towards the door. "Oh and Rem?" The boy paused, turning to look at his father. "Can you get your dad? I cannot get up," Harry laughed, watching his son return the laugh before taking off to get Arthur. Harry loved his family, it was everything he could have ever dreamed of.

It was customary in the Weasley family home that every morning after the children went back to Hogwarts, the remaining members would come to the Burrow for breakfast. So they were all there when Arthur and Harry got Remus' letter and found out that he had been sorted into Hufflepuff, much to Teddy's pleasure, and had already made a friend with Alice Longbottom. Harry smiled from where he was sat to Arthur's right, their home filled with the Weasley boys, their spouses, and their children. Anyone under eleven was found in the backyard, having their own little picnic breakfast away from the adults. Charlie and his husband Myles had been elected to watch over the children outside, not that either truly cared. All the brothers had simply agreed that Harry would be sitting down instead of walking around and serving everyone. In George's words, Harry was 'fit to pop any second.' Hermione had smacked his head, but Harry just shrugged off the comment. He was bigger this pregnancy, but it was for good reason that him and Arthur had kept quiet. They wanted it to be a surprise in November when Harry gave birth.

"So Teddy what's this I hear about you 'snogging' my daughter?" Bill's voice rang out in the room, George and Fleur giggling at the petrified look on the teen's face. Harry just snickered at his godson. The daughter in question was standing next Percy, having just came out of the kitchen to hear the beginning of the interrogation. She quickly glared at her father, moving to stand at Teddy's side. That did not bode well for the situation, causing Teddy's hair to turn pink and Bill to growl.

"Well you see Mr. Weasley," Harry, and quite a few others, snorted at Teddy's stammering. He felt bad, but he knew that Bill most likely meant no harm. He just wanted to scare him a bit. Admittedly Victoire could do a lot worse than Teddy and his bad jokes.

"Mr. Weasley is my father," Bill said, his lips quirking in a wolfish grin that still look quite dangerous. At least from what Harry could expect from Teddy's point of view.

"Actually Harry is Mrs. Weasley," George chimed in, dodging a pancake that went flying at him from Harry's direction. "Just stating facts mum," he replied cheekily, holding up his hands at the raven haired man.

"I'll show you a mum," Harry sneered, standing up from his seat, with a bit of trouble, and waddling after George. He was not really imposing with his stomach and waddling, but George played along, running out into the yard and snatching up his daughter.

"Roxie protect me!" George cried, holding his daughter in front of him as Harry walked outside.

"George Weasley! Unhand our child!" Hermione laughed, chasing after her husband. Somehow she had gained their son Fred in the chase and the little boy was organizing an attack on George. The other Weasley brothers joined in, their spouses shaking their heads. Harry laughed happily as he watched George get taken down by Lily and Roxie. He was shouting about his daughter betraying him, but he had a wide grin on his face. It was nice to see George so happy after the loss of Fred. Hermione had done him a great deal of good. Nineteen years felt like a lifetime and a blink of an eye at the same time.

"Lost in your thoughts?" Arms wrapping around him had him snapping out of his thoughts, turning his head to grin at Arthur. The man was greying more than he had all those years ago, but he was still handsome and all that Harry had dreamed for. Harry hummed, leaning back into Arthur's hold.

"Can't believe this is all mine, that this is my family," he said softly, watching Bill and Fleur gang up on Teddy and Victoire, soaking them with some charms. It turned into a full water fight, George and Charlie helping the children fill buckets will water or water balloons. Harry was a bit concerned about the appearance of water balloons, hoping they were not charmed like the ones in the joke shop.

"Hmm, you are stuck with us love. Even George," Harry laughed, turning to face Arthur and leaning up to press their lips together. Arthur hummed into the kiss, one hand moving down to support Harry's lower back, while the other held his shoulders. Harry smiled in the kiss, reaching up to run his fingers through Arthur's hair. Both pulled back with a gasp when they were suddenly hit with something, Arthur shifting Harry could he took more of the damage. Even if it was just water. Both turned to glare down at Bill who was grinning back at them.

"No kissing in front of the children!" He called, sticking his tongue out at Harry's sneer.

"That includes us!" Charlie and George shouted from across the yard, Percy nodding in agreement from where he was holding his youngest Lucy to ensure she would not get run over in the water fight. Harry rolled his eyes at all of them, shaking his head in exasperation.

"I'll still put you lot in timeout if you throw another balloon or charm at us," Harry growled playfully, watching the boys laugh off the 'threat' before going back to their water fight. Harry shook his head again, leaning into Arthur's chest. "Are you sure we have to keep them?" He asked pouting softly. He was only playing; he would never give them up. Not any of them. Not even with all the mom jokes George made about him.

"I am positive love. Especially these two," Harry smiled when Arthur pressed a hand to his stomach. "I have already raised a pair of twins and I barely escaped with my hair, these two are sure to make me bald. If they are anything like their brothers," Harry chuckled softly, ready to meet his twins. They would be his last children and he was not too upset with that fact. He had enough love around him with the oldest Weasley boys and his current children, along with his grandchildren. Harry was surely living his dream life. The life that a little boy had once dreamed about and had never believed it would be reality without the aid of magic. A dream come true thanks to a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

 **AWHPAWHP**

i hope you guys enjoyed this! thank you for all of your support and comments. they truly keep me going some days! remember that i do take requests! anyone with harry, does not even have to be slash! just no crossovers!

request below or at my tumblr scarycis ! thank you all for reading and for following me on this journey!


End file.
